


Li's Note pad

by Mystic_charlie



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Death, Depressing, Diary, M/M, Pregnancy, Suicide, do i have to do tags?, idk what else to do i hate tagging, uh, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_charlie/pseuds/Mystic_charlie
Summary: this is a continuation from 'love drunk'.it's basically liam's notes from his phone from when he first met zayn and so on,read love drunk first,





	1. 27/5/18

**Author's Note:**

> imagine this as doodles on a notepad ;)

zayn  
zayn

ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN

Zayn Malik.... Zayn Payne

zaynie

 

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zayn.

....  
im so insane... omg inzayn


	2. 29/5/18

why are you so cute? have you seen yourself?


End file.
